Main Page
File:GarroshCataclysm.jpg|Characters|link=Characters|linktext=Check out the characters that make up the Moon Guard community! File:Recruitment_poster_crop.png|Guild Recruitment|link=Guild Recruitment|linktext=Browse the many guilds on Moon Guard server! File:Crusader_Michael_Goodchilde_TCG.jpg|Organizations|link=Category:Organizations|linktext=Which organization does your character belong to? There are many! File:775px-Silvermoon_City_TCG.jpg|Places|link=Places|linktext=The locales of Azeroth are rich and diverse. Have you seen them all? Welcome= :Welcome to the Moon Guard Wiki! This website is a resource for the player community of Moon Guard server, a Role-Playing PvE (RP-PvE) server in the MMORPG, World of Warcraft. This wiki is used for storing information regarding characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories, as well as acting as an information hub for the ever-changing Moon Guard server community. This wiki by no means being an authoritative guide to the server, so we encourage you to role-play on Moon Guard to see what the community is like yourself! :Feel free to contribute your own fanon or character information to this wiki. It is our hope that this wiki will help preserve and promote the role-playing community on Moon Guard through providing a neutral environment where all can add their own piece of the story without prejudice. Have fun! :~ The Wiki Administrators __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wikia News= Administrative Reform and Wiki Updates : An overhaul to the wiki templates, graphics, and policies is underway! The Wiki Administration Staff has been reduced to the individuals who have actively patrolled the wiki and have upheld its expectations and policies. Past administrative decisions will be reviewed and retroactively changed to reflect any new policies established in this overhaul. Please be patient while the changes are put into effect over the next few weeks. If you have any questions, please contact me on my message wall! :~ Maxen (talk 09:20, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Patch 6.2 Release Day : Patch 6.2 welcomes the Burning Legion back onto the playing field. With the release of this patch, we welcome Moon Guardians to the Wiki, and hope that you enjoy the new content Blizzard has lined up for us. If you would like help creating a page for your guild or character, do not hesitate to PM me, Maxen, or any other member of our Administration. :~ Aphel (talk) 00:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Milestones and Reminders : Soon, the Moon Guard Wiki will reach 5,000 articles, which is a huge milestone for our project. We invite new guilds and players alike who have newly joined or re-joined the Moon Guard community to create pages on the wiki. If you need help, don't forget to page one of the administrators, who will be more than happy to help you out. :~ Aphel (talk) 23:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Visual Editor Blues : If you're having problems with the new editor, you can set it to use a variant of the old default one as standard. To do so, navigate to your user tab - the arrow next to your username in the top right - and click 'My preferences'. On that page, open the Editing tab and select Wikia's Classic rich-text editor in the preferred editor box. :~ Everen (talk) 03:27, October 25, 2014‎ (UTC) Patch 6.0 Release Day and Help with New Articles : Hello everyone. Patch 6.0.2 will be going live tomorrow in World of Warcraft, which introduces a plethora of new content and class changes. As the Iron Horde arrives on Azeroth, players and guilds will likely begin funneling their efforts to the immediate threat in the Blasted Lands. The Admins believe this is a perfect time to extend our help in creating new wiki pages. Whether you are a guild looking to publish your storyline on the wiki, or you simply want to create histories and character pages, we are here to lend a hand. Leave a message for one of the Admins, and we'll be more than happy to help you create a page. :~ Aphel (talk) 19:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Impending Warlords of Draenor Release and Two New Administrators : With the announcement of the official release of Warlords of Draenor, we expect to see a spike in content on the wiki in the coming few months. As inactive players return to Moon Guard and start up their WoW subscriptions again, new stories will unfold and be catalogued in our virtual annals. We've recently welcomed Tendael and Ryan404000 to the Wiki Admin staff. Thanks to all contributors for your continued support and hard work. :~ Aphel (talk) 05:16, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Previous News __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Wiki Policy and Disclaimers= :Given the nature of this wiki's content and the breadth of the Moon Guard Community, the Wiki Administrators have elected to establish the following Policies and Disclaimers in regards to wiki content creation, editing, attribution, and usage. Expectations for user conduct will also be listed here. All users and administrators will be held to these policies. User Conduct :Users and Administrators of the Moon Guard Wiki are expected to be cordial to one another and refrain from using excessively vulgar or inappropriate language in their discussions. Users or Administrators who are found to be exceedingly abrasive or in violation of any of these policies herein may be reviewed for being blocked from making edits or comments on the wiki for a duration of time. Repeat offenders will receive permanent bans from wiki contribution. :Wiki Administrators will also be held to the Administrator Code of Conduct. Those who do not uphold the policies in this document will be reviewed for removal from the administration staff. Hate Speech Users of the wiki who are found through documented evidence to have made repeated racist, sexist, or ablist attacks on other individuals will be confronted with the evidence of their actions. Victims of such attacks may come forward and submit evidence to the wiki administrators for review. If the administrators of the wiki collectively agree that a user made repeated attacks that were explicit prejudiced hatred or with targeted hateful slurs, the user will be immediately banned from editing the wiki. Targeted hateful slurs shall be defined as common offensive slurs used against groups of a certain race, gender-orientation, or disability. Users of the wiki who are found through documented evidence to repeatedly and publically promote explicit prejudiced hatred in writing against groups of a certain race, gender-orientation, or disability will be confronted with the evidence of their actions. If the administrators of the wiki collectively agree that the user made repeated significantly prejudiced promotions in writing, the user will be immediately banned from editing the wiki. Explicit prejudiced hatred shall be defined as making blanket declarations against groups of a certain race, gender-orientation, or disability with the intention to promote the idea that they are inferior or that they should be harmed for their status. Documented evidence shall be defined as screenshots of the mentioned conduct. If the conduct occurred on a third party website, a working website address will be requested. Other types of evidence may be taken into account at the discretion of the wiki administrators if the evidence in question is collectively deemed irrefutable proof of misconduct by the user. Those who are found collectively by the administrators of the wiki to have forged documented evidence will be banned from editing the wiki for the duration of a year. Those who are banned for repeatedly making targeted hateful slurs or for repeatedly posting explicit prejudiced hatred will be given the opportunity to apologize for their conduct to the individuals effected and to each of the wiki administrators. If the banned user in question does make a genuine apology to each of the victims of their conduct and to each of the wiki administrators, the wiki administrators may at their discretion lift the user’s ban exactly one month after the apology was made. After being banned once for racist, sexist, or ablist conduct, a user will receive a permanent ban from editing the wiki if they are found by the administrators to commit such conduct again. This policy is in effect immediately and will be applied to all future cases of explicit prejudiced hatred. Cases of such conduct that have occurred within roughly one year before this policy’s establishment may be reviewed by the wiki administrators to remove individuals’ editing privileges retroactively. Only extreme cases will be considered if the conduct or attacks occurred longer than one year ago from today. Content Review :As a rule of principle, articles on this wiki will be reviewed and judged by their written content and not by the character of their authors. While users of the wiki may be banned for foul conduct on the wiki or elsewhere, their articles will only be deleted or edited if their content is deemed in violation of the following policies. Wiki Administrators who delete or modify valid user content without legitimate reason will be reviewed for removal from the administration staff. Extra-Canonical Contents :The contents of this wiki are almost all extra-canonical fan-fiction or fanon. It is not intended to be used, in any way, to refute or invalidate aspects of actual canon in World of Warcraft and instead addresses areas left untouched by lore as a whole. As such, not all material should not be considered representative as confirmed canon. For interpretation based on pure canon with no fan influence please refer to the official World of Warcraft Website or Wowpedia. :All content contributed to this wiki must be related to World of Warcraft, Moon Guard, or the related role-playing community. Content that is not related to any of these things will be reviewed for deletion. Article Naming :All articles should follow the established Article Naming Policies. Articles that do not follow the naming policies will be renamed by the Wiki Administrators. Vandalism and Libel :Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Moon Guard community and will be promptly dealt with. Users who are found to maliciously vandalize others' articles will receive a minimum of a one month ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. Journalistic Ethics :Information in articles authored by players (not in-character journals or documents) should be relevant and neutrally written based on facts and not on the writer's opinion. Articles that are deemed overly biased may be reviewed for editing by the Wiki Administrators to reflect journalistic ethics. Attributing Content :If your article contains content that you did not create yourself, you must add an attribution section to your article that credits the original source, either by name or (preferably) an external link. There's an example at the bottom of this page. For further guidance on what is expected, visit the Crediting Content article. Modifying Articles :Pages that are not dedicated to player-created stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. Player-created non-canon Document or Character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Discrepancies in Fanon :Any content that is canon lore may be edited by anyone on the wiki. Users may contribute fan-fiction additions to canon characters, events, organizations, etc., so long as they follow the following: ::Hierarchy of Wiki Lore ::1. Lore established by Blizzard that Blizzard has declared Canon. :::(e.g. In-game content, the World of Warcraft Website or Wowpedia) ::2. Lore established by Blizzard that Blizzard has since declared Non-Canon. :::(e.g. Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game) ::3. Fan-fiction written by players on the Moon Guard server. ::4. Fan-fiction written by other individuals not on the Moon Guard server. :Many articles from different fan-made extra-canonical works are to be included on this wiki. There will be times when two different accounts of fan-fiction disagree. In such cases, the account presented on this wiki will either be compiled to be a reasonable combination of the multiple cases provided, or a disambiguation of the differing accounts in question. Contact any Wiki Administrator for such cases. Content use in Role-Play :Moon Guard Wiki, like most out of character information, is intended to assist people in IC (in-character) dealings without wholesale offering them the solution to any IC situation. That is to say, while a role-played character can know information within the wiki, it is highly discouraged that a person open the wiki and say their character knows "everything" unless they are a historian devoted to that particular part of history. Many aspects of this wiki are familial secrets or parts of memoirs, left to the houses or factions that composed them. :It is the intention of this wiki to assist role-players and promote the accountability gained by archiving the documentation and history of role-play on Moon Guard for future reference. Players that attempt to use this resource as a means of "gotcha" exceptionalism through "meta-gaming" will be reviewed for a temporary ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. :Role-players on the Moon Guard server are not required to acknowledge content on this wiki in their own role-play and stories. Players who attempt to "force" others into role-play without their consent while using content on this wiki as their justification will be reviewed for a temporary ban from contribution to the wiki. Repeat offenders may be blocked permanently. Content Use Elsewhere :Please read the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License and follow its articles if you intend to use content on this wiki elsewhere. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| World of Warcraft Content :World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on Moon Guard Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and WowWiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Disclaimers, Policy and Layout :Moon Guard Wiki's disclaimers, policy and layout were inspired by the original Moon Guard Wiki, the Elder Scrolls Wiki and A Tome of Righteous Fire Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Other Player Generated Content :Some of the player-generated content on Moon Guard Wiki was adapted for fair use from the original Moon Guard Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Moon Guard Wiki Project, its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Contact the Wiki Administrators via email with questions, concerns or complaints. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse